Upload Articles
All of the articles in that week’s issue, as well as any articles that are online-only for that week, need to be added to thesandspur.org before the paper is released on Thursday. Basic Article Open the current issue’s pages in InDesign. *On the desktop of a computer in The Sandspur office, click on “Sandspur Network Drive.” *Go to folder “120” *Go to the folder labeled the current issue. *Go to the folder “Pages.” *Open up all pages in InDesgin. *You can browse between pages in tabs near the top of the InDesign screen. Login to thesandspur.org website. *Go to www.thesandspur.org. Go to “About us” and then “Login.” *Login to Wordpress with your FoxLink information. Add New Post *In the left sidebar go to "Posts" then "Add New. *For each article, make sure to do ALL of the following. Title | Main Column *Copy title from The Sandspur pages *For columns, add the column name before the title with a colon **''Example: "Standing Up for Going Down" becomes "Sexperts: Standing Up for Going Down" '''Article Text | Main Column' *Add subhead to beginning of article. Bold subhead text. *Copy text from InDesign page into large white space. *Leave text aligned to the left (no indents) *Add/Delete to create one empty line between each paragraph. *Add block quotes: **Copy and paste text of quote between two paragraphs where appropriate. **Highlight text and click quotation button in top row of editing tools. *Create hyperlinks to other articles or websites using hyperlink tool in the editing toolbar. **For World News and other similiar articles, hyperlink to any sources (exact sources can be found in the Google document for World News on the submit drive) **Link to band pages or restaurant pages the first time they are mentioned in reviews. **Link to Rollins' website pages where appropriate. *If an article relates to a past article that is not directly referenced in the article, click above the first paragraph of the text. **Click the blue "i" button in the bottom row of editing tools. **In between the Inforamtion/Information tags, type something saying about this article referring to (name of the other article). **Highlight the name of the other article, click on the hyperlink button in the top row of the editing tools, and link to the other article. * If the article is an Opinion article or column, paste the following text at the bottom of the article in italics: "The opinions on this page do not necessarily reflect those of The Sandspur, its staff, or Rollins College. Authors | Main Column *If the author has written for us before, just start to type their name in the box. Once it appears, click on their name. *Once the correct author is attached to the article, remove yourself as author of the article. *If someone has NOT written for us before: **In the far left sidebar, go to Users then "Add New" ***Username: Rollins Email of Author ***Email: Rollins Email of Author ***First Name ***Last Name ***Website: Leave Blank ***Role: Contributor *If an author’s name appears as their email address not their name: **In the far left sidebar, go to Users then "All Users" **Search for their email address in the “Search Users” section. **Hover over their email address and click “Edit” **Under “Name” change “Display name publicly as” to their first and last name. Categories | Right Sidebar *Check off appropriate categories. You may need to check more than one. *If a subcateory is checked, check all the categories above that as well. (example: If checking off Sexperts, also check off “Columns” and “Opinions” for that article.) Tags | Right Sidebar *Add tags. Always include title of article and any keywords. *Special Tags: **Slider: To have an article featured in the front page slideshow, add “slider” as a tag. Only use articles with great photos that are large enough to fill the whole slider. Be very selective. Featured Image | Right Sidebar *You want EVERY article to have a featured image. Only very rarely if you can find nothing that fits the article should you leave this blank. If this is blank, make sure it is not a featured post in the slider. *Ideally, the photo editor will have found photos for every article which will be saved into the “Photos for Web” folder. If that is the case, follow the steps below to set the featured image. If that is not the case, look at the “how to select photos” section of this handbook in the Resources Chapter to find a photo for each article. *If an article has an image in the print paper: **Click “Set Featured Image.” **Click “Upload File” **Upload the image from the folder in the “Sandspur Network Drive” then Volume # then Issue # then Graphics for Web **Push “Set Featured Image” (you should be able to do photo credits at this point, but for now Wordpress is glitchy, so follow following steps instead) **X-Out of image screen if image does not show up quickly **Scroll to the top of the page and push “Save Draft” **Re-click on “Set Featured Image” **Select photo you just uploaded **Push “Set Featured Image” **Make sure photo appears at the bottom of the page. *At the very bottom of the article, in bold, type “Photo by” followed by the source of the photo. *If an article does not have an image and can’t have an image: **Leave “Featured Image” Alone **In the main column, under “Post Options” change “Show Featured Image” to “No” *Make sure when you preview the page you check how the featured image looks. If the featured image is cut strangely, then do the following steps: **Keep the featured image in the featured image box. **In the main column, under “Post Options” change “Show Featured Image” to “No.” **Click in the main text box so your cursor is at the beginning of the text. Press enter to make space at the top of the page. Move your cursor back to the very top of the page. **Click “Add Media” above the content box. **Push “Upload Files” in the “Insert Media” box. **Click on the image you want to be the top image. **Push “Insert into Post.” **If image is too large, click on the photo and click on the landscape picture in the top left corner. **Select a smaller percentage. Repeat until photo fits properly. Publish | Right Column *Find the words “Publish immediately” inside the Publish box **Press the edit button. **Change the date to the Thursday the print paper is released and change the time to 9:00. **Press “OK.” **Press “Schedule.” Tips: *You can’t break Wordpress or InDesign, so don’t be afraid to click around if something isn’t working right. Also, Google is your best friend. *When copying content from the Centerspread, change the view to “A-Master” in the bottom left corner on InDesign. *Make sure to preview every article before you decide you are done with it to make sure it looks correct on the front end of the website. *To zoom in or out in InDesign, use “CTRL” and “+” at the same time or “CTRL” and “-“ at the same time. Adding Additional Photos If an article has more than one image, you will want to follow these steps to insert them all. Scroll below the text in the article content box. Click so that your cursor is below the text. #Click “Add Media” above the content box. #Push “Upload Files” in the “Insert Media” box. #Upload the files. #If the files fail to show up after a minute, exit the box, save the post, and reopen the dialog box. The images should be visible. #To insert just one photo, select the photo in “Media Library” and push “Insert into Post.” #To insert multiple photos, push “Create Gallery” in the left sidebar. Select the photos you uploaded earlier that you want to use and click “Create a new gallery.” #To move around the location of photos you can click and drag them or switch to the “Text” editor in the main content box. Find the coding that equals the photo and copy and paste it to where you feel like the photo should go. Adding Photo Gallery Posts or Flickr Albums To add a post that is just a gallery of photos or to add a Flickr album to a text post: #Click “Add Media” above the article content box. #Click on “Phototonic” #At the top, click on “Flickr” ##User ID: 67001684@N06 ##Display: Photosets ##Photoset ID: Get the set of numbers at the end of the URL when the photoset/album is open in Flickr. ##Number of Columns: 5 #Push “Insert into post” If the post is just a photo gallery, change the “Format” in the right sidebar to “Photos.” Make sure to add text to the post describing the gallery, an author, categories, tags, and a featured image just as you would with any other post. Adding Podcasts If a post has a podcast or is just a podcast, scroll down to “Podcast Episode” in the “Add New Post” page main column. In a separate window, go to “Media” in the far left sidebar then “Add New.” Upload like you would upload an image. Copy and paste the URL of the media file. Back in the post page, add the URL under “Media URL” If the post is just a podcast, change the “Format” in the right sidebar to “Audio.” Make sure to add text to the post describing the podcast, an author, categories, tags, and a featured image just as you would with any other post. Adding YouTube Video If a post includes a video or is just a YouTube video , in the main content box press the “YouTube” button in the third row of editing tools. Change the “Enter video ID (eg. FDAFSDFSDF)” to the video ID of the already uploaed YouTube video. If the post is just a video, change the “Format” in the right sidebar to “Video.” Make sure to add text to the post describing the video, an author, categories, tags, and a featured image just as you would with any other post.